The UnOfficial MarySue & GaryStew Test FMA Edition
by Just-For-Kicks-XP
Summary: Do you want to know just how much of a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stew your OC is? Well, the answer is only one...well, a series of relatively uncomplicated clicks away! Please R&R because I put a lot of time and effort into this. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Un-Official Mary Sue and Gary-Stew Test (FMA Edition)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of the characters. Nothing. And that thought alone makes me die a little bit inside.

10 simple questions... 10 possible results... 66 stinking chapters. O_o But the real question here- 'Just how much of a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew is YOUR OC?'

This test is a fun little follow up to my original '5 Signs of a FMA Mary-Sue'. I thought that if I was going to lecture people about their Mary-Sue tendencies, I might as well give them something to help correct their ways. Also, because I'm bored and I enjoy poking fun at the much hated Mary-Sues and their writers. Enjoy!

I'd like to take this time before our little test begins to thank DramaQueen524, iTorchic and BecauseHeroesNeverDie for reviewing. Thank you so much! :D Also- Dear, Six. I love you too. :)

More reviews like these would be much appreciated, because every time I read them, it honestly makes my day. That might sound sappy, but it's true, but you can laugh at me if you like. :( Also, you get a. .a...cyber-rubber duck if you review! Yeah! So much better than cookies, right? Now, without any further rambling on my part, let's begin!

PS. This quiz has been modified to include Gary-Stews as well as Mary-Sues due to request. I hope you like it! :)

The rules are pretty simple; you read the questions, answer them and move on to the Chapter at the end of your answer. Kind of hard to explain, but I'm sure you'll get the gist. ^_^ Good luck, because no one likes a Mary-Sue or a Gary Stew!

1. Is your OC going to be romantically matched up with one or more of the main canon characters (even if they're already in a committed relationship)?

Yes!- Go to Chapter 3.

No!- Go to Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Does your OC have a special power, like the ability to use their own unique brand of Alchemy to transmute flowers and rainbows out of nothing in particular?

Yes!- Go to Chapter 5.

No!- Go to Chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Does your OC have a special power, like the ability to use their own unique brand of Alchemy to transmute flowers and rainbows out of nothing in particular?

Yes!- Go to Chapter 6.

No!- Go to Chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Does your OC have a dark, angst-y past that possibly involves the loss of a family member, friend, or limb?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 8

Nope!- Go to Chapter 7


	5. Chapter 5

3. Does your OC have a dark, angst-y past that possibly involves the loss of a family member or friend?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 9

Nope!- Go to Chapter 8


	6. Chapter 6

3. Does your OC have a dark, angst-y past that possibly involves the loss of a family member or friend?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 10

Nope!- Go to Chapter 9


	7. Chapter 7

4. Is there anyone in your story who DOESN'T get on with your OC, but still is portrayed as a positive character? Characters that make friends with said OC in the end, usually after a confrontation of some kind don't count.

Yeah!- Go to Chapter 11

Not a single one!- Go to Chapter 12


	8. Chapter 8

4. Is there anyone in your story who DOESN'T get on with your OC, but still is portrayed as a positive character? Characters that make friends with said OC in the end, usually after a confrontation of some kind don't count.

Yeah!- Go to Chapter 12

Not a single one!- Go to Chapter 13


	9. Chapter 9

4. Is there anyone in your story who DOESN'T get on with your OC, but still is portrayed as a positive character? Characters that make friends with said OC in the end, usually after a confrontation of some kind don't count.

Yeah!- Go to Chapter 13

Not a single one!- Go to Chapter 14


	10. Chapter 10

4. Is there anyone in your story who DOESN'T get on with your OC, but still is portrayed as a positive character? Characters that make friends with said OC in the end, usually after a confrontation of some kind don't count.

Yeah!- Go to Chapter 14

Not a single one!- Go to Chapter 15


	11. Chapter 11

5. Does your OC seem to know an awful lot about one or more of the canon characters' situation(s), and/or have a sure-fire way to remedy that problem?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 17

No way!- Go to Chapter 16


	12. Chapter 12

5. Does your OC seem to know an awful lot about one or more of the canon characters' situation(s), and/or have a sure-fire way to remedy that problem?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 18

No way!- Go to Chapter 17


	13. Chapter 13

5. Does your OC seem to know an awful lot about one or more of the canon characters' situation(s), and/or have a sure-fire way to remedy that problem?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 19

No way!- Go to Chapter 18


	14. Chapter 14

5. Does your OC seem to know an awful lot about one or more of the canon characters' situation(s), and/or have a sure-fire way to remedy that problem?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 20

No way!- Go to Chapter 19


	15. Chapter 15

5. Does your OC seem to know an awful lot about one or more of the canon characters' situation(s), and/or have a sure-fire way to remedy that problem?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 21

No way!- Go to Chapter 20


	16. Chapter 16

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 23

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 22


	17. Chapter 17

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 24

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 23


	18. Chapter 18

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 25

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 24


	19. Chapter 19

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 26

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 25


	20. Chapter 20

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 27

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 26


	21. Chapter 21

6. Have you ever, or do you intend to at some point spend a paragraph or over, describing the appearance of your character, in a positive light?

Yep!- Go to Chapter 28

Well, no...- Go to Chapter 27


	22. Chapter 22

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 30

Not really.- Go to Chapter 29


	23. Chapter 23

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 31

Not really.- Go to Chapter 30


	24. Chapter 24

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 32

Not really.- Go to Chapter 31


	25. Chapter 25

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 33

Not really.- Go to Chapter 32


	26. Chapter 26

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 34

Not really.- Go to Chapter 33


	27. Chapter 27

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 35

Not really.- Go to Chapter 34


	28. Chapter 28

7. Was your OC introduced to the main canon characters in your story because they were discovered injured/unconscious and vulnerable on the side of the road or in some evil lair or anywhere really?

Of course!- Go to Chapter 36

Not really.- Go to Chapter 35


	29. Chapter 29

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 38

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 37


	30. Chapter 30

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 39

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 38


	31. Chapter 31

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 40

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 39


	32. Chapter 32

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 41

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 40


	33. Chapter 33

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 42

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 41


	34. Chapter 34

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 43

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 42


	35. Chapter 35

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 44

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 43


	36. Chapter 36

8. Does your OC have similar but extremely superior skills/powers to one or more of the canon characters of their gender? Eg. Said OC is an even better mechanic than Pinako, or more importantly, Winry. Or the OC is a better alchemist than Mustang or Edward.

Yeah, they do.- Go to Chapter 45

No, they don't- Go to Chapter 44


	37. Chapter 37

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 47

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 46


	38. Chapter 38

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 48

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 47


	39. Chapter 39

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 49

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 48


	40. Chapter 40

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 50

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 49


	41. Chapter 41

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 51

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 50


	42. Chapter 42

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 52

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 51


	43. Chapter 43

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 53

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 52


	44. Chapter 44

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 54

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 53


	45. Chapter 45

9. Does your OC have characteristics (appearance wise) that would be rare or impossible in real life? Eg. Eyes that change colour with mood, animal features, rainbow coloured hair, etc, etc...

Yeah, actually...- Go to Chapter 55

Umm..no..?- Go to Chapter 55


	46. Chapter 46

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 57

Nope!- Go to Chapter 56


	47. Chapter 47

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 58

Nope!- Go to Chapter 57


	48. Chapter 48

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 59

Nope!- Go to Chapter 58


	49. Chapter 49

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 60

Nope!- Go to Chapter 59


	50. Chapter 50

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 61

Nope!- Go to Chapter 60


	51. Chapter 51

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 62

Nope!- Go to Chapter 61


	52. Chapter 52

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 63

Nope!- Go to Chapter 62


	53. Chapter 53

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 64

Nope!- Go to Chapter 63


	54. Chapter 54

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 65

Nope!- Go to Chapter 64


	55. Chapter 55

10. Have you ever found yourself wishing that you could be a little bit more like your OC?

Yup!- Go to Chapter 66

Nope!- Go to Chapter 65


	56. Chapter 56

(Trumpet's sounding) CONGRATULATIONS! Your OC is 100% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew FREE! You have persevered and resisted the dreaded temptation, and now have created yourself a character which is pretty likeable, realistic and down to earth, with not so much of a hint of smug 'worthier than thou' attitude which seems to be so common around here. So, well done, keep it up, and thank you SO much for not releasing yet another Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew on the world. ^_^

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	57. Chapter 57

Great! Your OC is only 10% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew, quite a feat when it comes to writing OC fiction. Your OC is probably an over-all well rounded character, with only a slight sense of idealistic, which in small doses can be a good thing, but we're talking VERY small. Like Edward Elric small. So just stay on track, and you'll be fine! XD

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	58. Chapter 58

Well done! Your OC is only 20% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew! That's pretty impressive over all, so you have my congratulations, but... that still makes your OC one fifth Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. Not a good thing, but not too bad. You should be pleased you've kept well away from the most common Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew traits, just make sure you don't hype them up anymore, or they may well become obnoxious, and frustrating like al those others out there. Nice work! :D

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	59. Chapter 59

Good job, your OC is only 30% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew! That's quite good, really. A nice mix of the realistic and fantasy. However, you may want to tone them down a little, or else watch as your readers drift away fed up, disappointed and sick of the same tired story lines. But, by and large, you're doing pretty well. Keep it up. :)

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	60. Chapter 60

Well, your OC is 40% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. Not too bad, honestly. However, you're on a slippery slope, and need to watch your step, or the next thing you know, you'll be writing about how Roy is gazing lovingly into your OC's bright, ocean deep, glowing, breath taking, liquid sapphire orbs, and stroking her soft, unblemished, glowing, breath taking...liquid sapphire face...? Or if it's guy you're wondering about possibly taking Winry into his arms as SHE gazes up into his bright, ocean deep, glowing, breath taking, liquid sapphire orbs, and...well. You get the point.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	61. Chapter 61

Ah... your OC is 50% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. Oh, dear. It's not the end of the world, but certainly nothing to boast about. Well, the first step towards solving this slip-up is admitting that you have a problem. Which, I'm guessing since you took this test, you have already done. Next, focus on the most obnoxiously perfect aspects of your OC; a good place to start would be the ones that you've already admitted to, as they're among the most common. Now, scrap them. All of their powers, good looks, mental issues. In any way you want. Throw them off a cliff, give them a nice family, break it off with the canon characters- it's not too late to save them, and remember, you're not alone, however, if you don't change your ways, your Mary-Sue or Gary-Stew will be.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	62. Chapter 62

I'm afraid that your OC is 60% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. Really not great, at all. In fact, I'd be tempted at this point to tell you to scrap your OC now. Like right now. But I shall resist, because there may still be hope for your OC...just not a lot. You know at this point at least some of your OC's main flaws, so edit them out, if you can. And if you can't...well abandon hope here, because they're one small step away from losing their limbs in a tragic alchemic train crash, undergoing agonising auto-mail surgery, a full four days of rehabilitation and becoming the world-renowned 'Sugar-Spice-And-All-Things-Nice-Alchemist'/'Slugs-Snails-And-Puppy-Dog-Tails-Alchemist' at the young, tender age of seven and a half years old.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	63. Chapter 63

Congratulations. Your OC is 70% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. I hope you're happy. Although, you really shouldn't be. Now, I'm going to cut you some slack because you did come here for help...unless you didn't, and just came for fun and are now staring at the screen in astonishment, wondering how little Miss. Jennifer Alice Trisha Nina Elysia Elric Mustang Hohenheim or Mr. James Alfons Maes Alexander Elric Mustang Rockbell could possibly be construed as a _Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew?_ Well, allow me to inform you. Chances are you made the massive mistake of thinking that mixing another bad-ass, spunky, fierce hero(ine) into the FMA world would spice things up a bit, and take some of the glory away from the main characters, to even things up. Sadly, you thought wrong. And the Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew that has taken the place of your OC is your eternal punishment. Enjoy it.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	64. Chapter 64

Whoa...Your OC is 80% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. I'm actually a little worried for you. Are you sure you answered the questions right? If so, then you have a lot of aspects of your Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew...I mean, OC to modify, or just ditch. Most likely, ditch. Remember, making your OC 'better', doesn't make your story 'better'. To create a real, involving and entertaining story, means to create a well-rounded character with flaws and issues like everyone else. The stories you write on here are for the readers, and that means it has to be something you, yourself would take the time to read. Reading OC stories based on idealistic Mary-Sues or Gary-Stews are basically like reading biased biographies of some celebrity by some stalker-ish fanatic that idealises everything about them. Pointless and sickening.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	65. Chapter 65

Ok, so your OC is 90% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. Really? Are you being serious? If not, _phew_! You really had me going there! :) If you are, then..oh...this could be awkward. Your OC is an abomination, as sickeningly sweet as treacle tart dipped in honey and icing sugar and more frustrating than a sticky Rubik's Cube. You'd be best starting over, in all honesty. For everyone's sake. Your Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew is of the variety most commonly found in parodies, so if you genuinely created an OC that turned out like this, your idea of a realistic OC is laughable. Just leave it be, and stick to reading about Ed's latest tryst with Mustang or Al's obsession with all things small and furry.

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


	66. Chapter 66

...Your OC is 100% Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew. That is almost as impressive as it is terrifying. I'm guessing if you're reading this you did it just to see what I would say about it. If so, you'll probably be disappointed. I'm quite honestly speechless. Your OC is the very definition of Mary-Sue/Gary-Stew, no two ways about it. And can I just say, if you based this OC on yourself, than you should be ashamed, and know that I have lost all respect in you. (No, I love you really- after all you're reading this aren't you? And I love all of my readers, especially those who review *hint, hint*, no matter what horrendous atrocity they have committed.) Just what was going through your head when you created this Mary-Sue-Monster or Gary-Stew-Ghoul? There is absolutely no hope for you or your OC. You'd best dispose of them in a not-so humane fashion. I suggest the very apt method of strapping them into a chair, taping their eyes open and forcing them to read about Gary-Stew after God-awful Mary-Sue until their rainbow orbs bleed and their brain leaks out of their chiselled ears. And shame on you. :'(

Why not tell me what you got? All you have to do is press that little button, right there. Right down there. You know the one. All input is appreciated! :)


End file.
